


Love

by sottovocexo



Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Returns (2001), The Mummy Series
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sottovocexo/pseuds/sottovocexo
Summary: Following the events of The Mummy Returns (2001), Evy and Rick lay in bed in Cairo and reflect on Rick's attempt to save Imhotep at the end of their adventure.





	

Evy nestled her cheek against his chest; Rick responded with a hand cupped around her waist, pulling her against him even more tightly.

“Why did you help him?” Evy asked, furrowing her brow. She ran her fingers in circles along Rick’s torso. 

“What can I say?” Rick threw his hands up. “I’m a good person.”

Evy drew her fingers back and lifted her cheek from his chest. “But he would’ve let you fall! And she would’ve pushed you in—if she wasn’t so much of a coward,” she spat, her eyes narrowed. 

“I couldn’t let a man go like that,” Rick whispered, pulling Evy’s hand back to his abdomen, his hand hovering over hers. 

Evy jumped up and planted herself in front of the vanity across the room. “That’s the thing, Rick, he’s not a man,” she exclaimed, holding her brush up. 

“He was,” Rick said, sitting up on one elbow. As Evy found his reflection in the mirror, Rick’s eyes were tracing circles down her back, the small ones she had not resumed. “That mirror doesn’t do you justice,” he murmured.

A smile spread across Evy’s face, her lips closed so as not to let him win her back to bed so easily.

“No one deserves to go because his woman wouldn’t help him,” Rick continued. “I felt sorry for him.”

“That’s it!” Evy bellowed, letting the brush clatter to the dark oak countertop.

“Yeah? You gonna go to the Bembridge scholars with that?” Rick cracked, one eyebrow raised. 

“Mum! Dad!”

Alex rapped at the door, his knocks growing louder and more frequent until Evy pulled him inside. 

“Alex, what’s the matter?”

“Uncle Jonathan went out to the bar, he said, to show off his new treasure.”

Evy rolled her eyes and let Alex shuffle toward his father, shutting the door behind him. “Why am I not surprised?” 

“Come here, buddy,” Rick cooed, pulling Alex onto the bed and wrapping his arms around him. The boys roughhoused in the mirror’s reflection, and Evy’s eyes didn’t miss a step. 

“That’s it,” she breathed. 

He was a beautiful man, Imhotep. He was a man in love, Evy thought, as she watched Rick ruffle Alex’s hair, spilling old sand onto the sheets. Imhotep’s love seemed so great that it could drag the earth into a hellish afterworld. But only lust could inflict such a curse, like poison. Their love was fed by greed—it was thirsting for what he could not have, lusting after a life Anck su Namun had lost and wished to revive again. It could only keep ending—ending in loss, resulting in destruction. 

“Love,” Evy whispered—catching Rick’s gaze in the reflection, his arms encircling Alex, feeding their son’s laughter—the love she knew, “only creates anew.”


End file.
